Question: A rectangular tile measures 3 inches by 4 inches. What is the fewest number of these tiles that are needed to completely cover a rectangular region that is 2 feet by 5 feet?
Answer: The area of the floor in square feet $5 \cdot 2 = 10$. Each tile has an area in square feet of $\left ( \dfrac{1}{4} \right ) \left ( \dfrac{1}{3} \right ) =
\dfrac{1}{12}$, so the minimum number of tiles is $\dfrac{10}{\left( \frac{1}{12} \right)} = \boxed{120}.$